loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
God Page Format
A brief summery of the deity. * Other Names: * Rank of Deity * Symbol: * Places Worshipped: * Home Plane: * Alignment: * Portfolio: * Worshippers: * Cleric Alignments: * Domains: ** Sub-Domains: * Allied Gods: * Favoured Weapon: Dogma What the god teaches Common Worshippers What type of people in the world worship this god The Church in the World What the church does in the world and how it gets on with other faiths Scriptures Famous texts about the god Codes * A list of tenants specific to that faith * In an easy to look up formula Do's and Dont's How the faith handles these common issues: * Adultery * Indulgence * Narcotics * Killing * Locale Laws * Lying * Other Faiths * Pride * Prejudice * Race * Stealing * Undeath * Wealth Penances How these crime against the faith can be atoned for Clergy How his clerics behave Appearance What their vestments look like etc. Behaviour How they must present themselves to the world Duties of the Priesthood What the clerics are mean to do with their powers * Sometimes categorised by alignment. Conflicts Within the Faith How the church deals with members or churches with conflicting interpretations or methods (often do to alignment). Title'''s '''and Rank * Lay Worshippers *# Title '''- what they do *## Requirements: (Command +0) '''link to rules * Clerics *# Title '''- what they do *## Requirements: (Command +0) '''link to rules *# Title - what they do *## Requirements: (Command +0) link to rules * Special Orders ** Title '''- what they do *** Requirements: (Command +0), '''link to rules S'ayings and Practices' * Little things clerics of the faith do regularly * To maintain their faith and not displease their god Beliefs and Customs Odd things those of the faith think * and a list of these things Terminology What this faith often refers to things as in their church and perception * A list of these things - and what they mean Cleric Training What kind of training the clerics have to undertake to gain their powers and advance Quests What kind of missions his clerics tend to go on in the name of the gods Prayers What their prayers are like * A common daily prayer * One for times of joy * One for times of danger * Ones for time of need * One of blessing * One of accusation * One for death and loss Temples What their churches are like and where they can be found One Type of Church and its description Another Type of Church or Holy Place And also its description Holy Sites Places of great worship or holy significance to the god Each listed With a brief description Rites Holy acts the clerics are often asked to do * Rite One ** and its details * Rite Two ** and its details Holy Days What day of the week is sacred to the god A'nd any specific holidays in the year they' celebrate and what that entails Parables Stories told by the faith to epitomise its teachings Heralds and Allies Powerful beings History and Legends A known history of the god, and maybe their origin and or asscention With some Legends Written in their own sections Relics of the God What they are Game Rules New domains, spells, equipment etc. for the faith Requirements (optional) * Intelligence 13, Linguistics 1 Rank Class Skill Alterations * Class skill additions and absences Bonus Feat Options * Options for starting Characters Spells * New Spells * And Spell list links Archetypes * Archetype, what they do and are called, as well as a link Prestige Classes * Prestige Class, what they do and are called, as well as a link *'New Domain' * Granted Powers: And how it works. * First Ability (Sp): How it works, when you get it (usually 1st level), and how often you can use it. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. * Second Ability (Sp): How it works, when you get it (usually around 8th level), and how often you can use it. Domain Spells: 1st—''name'', 2nd—''name'', 3rd—''name'', 4th—''name,'' 5th—''name'', 6th—''name'', 7th—''name'' 8th—''name'', 9th—''name''